westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Nessa
"... is big and wide and flat and hot." - Alex KainSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 17- Alex's Commentary Nessa '''is the capital of Navran, the Vulpin kingdom. Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10 It was founded in 1E:275.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary Geography Nessa is the only reliable source of water in the Desert of Zin and, consequently, Navran. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45 While Nessa is about the same size as Terria, Terria is not as sprawled out as Nessa.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17- Alex's Commentary Nessa's buildings aren't nearly as tall as some of the buildings in Gair, but they go up several stories.The Adventures of Cain and Yurk, Page 2- Alex's Commentary The city center is home to parades that draw out the lower class.The Mark '''Climate Nessa is in a desert biome The World and it is very hot.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17- Alex's Commentary Notable Places * Abadis Tavern * The Sunsgrovian Embassy Demography Unlike most other cities, Nessa has citizens from all over the Four Kingdoms. This puts the urban Vulpin at odds with the Vulpin who live in the desert outside the city, because the rural Vulpin feel as if the outsiders have too much influence. There is also conflict in that scholars are constantly at odds with the traditionalists.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary However, the racial tension between the Canid and the Ermehn is greatly lessened, if present at all.The Adventures of Cain and Yurk, Page 1- Alex's Commentary Lutren living in the area have a hard time coming by complete sets of sharkskin lamellar armor because of the distance from the coast.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14 Politics One’s standing in the Vulpin hierarchy is measured by the power one has- whether it be wealth, influence, or land or some combination of all three. The Vulpin political landscape is messy, and rife with harsh debates, bribery, and death. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 4- Alex’s Commentary There is a Sunsgrovian Embassy in Nessa. It has a treasure room filled with gold, pearl flakes, and amber.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17 The treasury room is where travelers on official business exchange currency and where trade deals are made. Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 18- Alex's Commentary Law Enforcement and Crime In Nessa, like in other parts of the Four Kingdoms, harsh punishments are used to prevent crime.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 27- Alex's Commentary Thievery is punished by the loss of one's hands. Murder is punished by the loss of one's head.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 27 Nessa has an active criminal underworld,Song of the Eastern Sands Cast: Beck which includes the thieving Sand Spiders.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16 Economy Merchants from all over the Four Kingdoms hock their wares in Nessa. Fine scarves from other continents can be purchased in Nessa's marketplaces.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1 Trivia * Time is determined by the tolling of a bell every hour, and referred to as 'toll'.The Mark References Category:Places Category:Navran Category:Cities